


Dreams to Reality

by renee_alexandrite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jasper attacks, Kisses, Little bit of blood, Rated Teen for some swearing, Sleepwalking, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renee_alexandrite/pseuds/renee_alexandrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis is woken up by Amethyst after napping for almost a day and a half and finds out one of her wings is blood red. Her dreams have been weird lately, and Malachite has entered the picture again, though could this have contributed in some way to the mysterious color?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this started as a short story prompt. I really don't know how far I want to take this plot. There is room for it to grow but I have no idea what to do for now. This might be as far as it goes, but probably not. Only the future may tell. Enjoy ^-^

“Amethyst Amethyst Amethyst!!!! Look what I got!!!” Peri waved her new Alien friend in the air for the sleeping girl to see. Today was weird. Ame never slept in the living room. She always wanted quiet instead of the bustle of everywhere but her room. The large girl rolled over to see what Peri was wiggling about.

“Another one??” She asked dryly. “I thought you ripped the neck off of the other one you had. How’d you win it? Legit this time?” Amethyst scoffed.

“No… Steven helped me!” Peri looked up at her, proud as ever.

“Ooh. You bring the innocent one to help you cheat the game? Geez Per, what devil you are!” She watched as Peridot grew uneasy at the accusation.

“He- He’s not innocent!! He agreed to it!!”

“Peri, I’m kidding! Look at you squirming.” Giggling, Amethyst rolled off Steven’s bed and walked down the stairs.

“I’m not squirming… I’m- Happy dancing.” she shouted defensively.

“Where’s Lapis? Is she still at the barn?”

“Yeah. I dunno how long though. She said she wanted to go somewhere, but she didn’t tell me.”

She walked towards the warp pad, grabbing an extra burrito for the road. “Oh, ok. Well I’ll see you later dweeb. Have fun with your- alien thing. Don’t tell him he’s gonna lose his neck soon!” She watched as Peri executed a ‘very defensively angry dance’, laughed, and phased out towards the barn.

 

———

 

“Baaabe! Peri’s got another stuffed friend!” Ame called out, walking towards the barn, munching on the snack she brought. No response. “Hm. Maybe she’s sleeping.” She walked into the barn and up the stairs to the hayloft. Sure enough, there was Lapis sprawled out on the hay, KO’d. Finishing the burrito, Amethyst walked up and sat down next to the sleeping girl's head. “Babe, it’s daytime. No time for napping.” Lapis wiggled slightly. She cracked open her eyes.

“Noo." she mumbled. "It’s nightti- WOAH.” She popped up from the hay. “I-I fell asleep when it was dark out! It’s fucking daytime??? How long have I been sleeping?”

“Don’t ask me, ask Peri. She was the one who said yo- Lapis, La-“ Amethyst ran over to catch Lapis mid-fall. “Light headed again?”

“Y-yeah. I got up way too fast.” She chuckled.

“Awh.” Amethyst brought her girlfriend’s face close to hers for a kiss. The other smiled when they pulled away from each other.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too, hun.”

“Anyway, what were you saying?” Lapis said, guiding Ame over to sit down on the balcony couch.

“Peri said you wanted to go somewhere, but you didn’t tell her when or where.”

“I said that? I only remember being asleep. I had some fucked up dreams though.”

“Peri doesn’t really lie much. She brought Steven over to Funland to win another Alien plushie, you know, the one she ripped the neck off of?”

“Another one?”

She nodded. “But yeah. You don’t remember telling her that?”

“Noooope.”

“Are you sleepwalking again?”

“I better not be. Not after what happened last time.” Lapis looked down.

“Come here, babe.” Amethyst scooted Lapis closer to her. “Nothing’s gonna turn out like last time. I won’t let it happen.”

“I remember last night too; Going to bed after marathoning Camp Pining Hearts with Dot and telling her my ships and theories. I said I’m going to bed so I scooted over here to my spot and knocked out.”

“Maybe we can ask Peri what happened.” Amethyst hugged the other tightly. “Wait. Have you told her about this yet?”

“No, Why?”

“Lapis, if she doesn’t know about this, she doesn’t know how to communicate with you properly when you do. That’s why she thought you didn't tell her anything just for no particular reason.”

“Oh. Maybe we’d better go find her.” Lapis got up and jet her wings out. Except- the right one was red. Ame looked back in a horrified expression.

“Why is one of them red?!?!?” She exclaimed as she jumped up to examine it.

 

“I-I don’t know. This has never happened before!”

“Are you hurt anywhere? Your wings are water but they’re attached to your back.”

“Not to my knowledge, I mean, I guess the only way I could get hurt without knowing is when I’m sleepwalking.” She brought her wing down to her side. Feeling her heart beating faster, she mumbled, “In One of my dreams last night, I remember vividly, I was with- I was… Malachite again.” She paused to pull her wings back in and sit down. Amethyst sat down behind her, cradling her. “ I remember trying to hold Jasper down, but I lost focus, a- and she jolted towards me and pinned me down on my right side. She drove me across the ground, dragging her chains with her. I was able to get out from under her and fly up. I watched as she was pulled back to where her chains lipped the floor and dragged back under.”

“Do you remember seeing your wings? At all?”

“Not really, I was too scared of her to notice anything really. When I flew up, I wasn’t held back by the cuffs binding my wrists either, I shot straight up. Once I realized I couldn’t stop, I yelled. A- and bam, that’s the last thing I remember.”

“Lapis, is there any possibility that your dreams could ever connect with you in real life?”

She shook her head.

“Ugh. Ok. Let’s go find Dot. She might have some answers.” Amethyst walked with the small girl down to the warp pad. Thoughts raced inside her mind. “Why would Malachite come up in her dreams? It’s been at least a few years since that happened.” 


End file.
